


Red feelings

by Gamz33zH0nk3rz



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamz33zH0nk3rz/pseuds/Gamz33zH0nk3rz
Summary: Gamzee and Tavros have been moirails for the longest time but today is different. Gamzee gets extremely jealous of Vriska's so called flirting and decides today is the day to confess his red feelings.
Relationships: Gamzee Makara/Tavros Nitram
Kudos: 28





	Red feelings

It was a usual day for everyone on the meteor. Everyone was arguing. Gamzee and Sollux were the last ones up because they could actually sleep through all the screaming. Gamzee had just finished lathering the days paint on his face. He then decided to start the day off with one of the intoxicating pies everyone said were gross. He hummed as he found a pie he took out last night but didn't finish because he fell asleep. He stuck two fingers into the slime and licked it off his fingers. It tastes bad at first, it always does but as soon as it kicked in it tasted like candy. He couldn't imagine what it would be like without his miracles. A few moments later he finished his pie and let the pan fall to the ground. He made his way through his messy room and out to the kitchen where everyone was eating and yelling. He noticed Vriska had taken his usual spot next to Tavros but he didn't mind. He'd just sit next to Karkat. He grabbed a faygo he had stashed away and some of whatever Rose and Kanya made. He then sat down next to Karkat who actually didn't seem to mind much seeing as Dave was surprisingly not up yet. He took a swig of his faygo before looking over at his moirail which was now Tavros because Karkat and Dave were moirails now. He noticed Tavros was looking away from Vriska who was extremely close to him. What is this motherfucker doing? Gamzee tries his best to focus in on only the things she's saying. He couldn't hear much but from what he heard she was talking about pailing and some other stuff. Gamzee felt a sudden rush of anger through his body. He clenched the table, nails digging into it. This didn't go unnoticed by Karkat and Nepeta who were sitting either side of him. Nepeta asked if he was okay and so did Karkat. The two followed his gaze and Nepeta just giggled and said some shit about him being jealous. Karkat just looked back to Gamzee. Gamzee was now standing. "If you motherfuckers will excuse me for a minute." Everyone was silent until he left. They then started talking about how weird that was. Tavros then stood, leaning onto the table for some support. "Uh maybe I should go and check on him." Karkat quickly shot that down. "I'm already on it asshole." He ran out of the room and after Gamzee. Someone had to make sure he wasn't going to go around a kill people and it couldn't be Tavros. Gamzee was clearly already under the influence and he didn't know if the fact Tavros wasn't returning the feelings towards Vriska had processed through his brain or not and he did not want Gamzee to get mad at Tavros. 

He knocked a bit before coming into the room. The smell of sopor slime filled his nose as well as a foreign smell that he smelt coming from Dave's and Sollux's respitblocks sometimes. Karkat had no clue what it was but it smelt horrible. Gamzee wasn't in the- he didn't even know what to call this room. Everything was so filled with clutter he could barely tell. He walked past all the shit on the ground, accidentally stepping on a horn which earned a swear from another room. Karkat followed the source of the noise and found Gamzee. The room he was in had a few freshly broken things at least from what he could tell and Gamzee was huddled up in the corner. His makeup was now smeared and he had purple tears falling down his face. Karkat figured it was because of frustration. He walked over and cleared a space to sit across from Gamzee. They stared at each other for a while, a few honks only ever being the thing to break the silence. Gamzee quickly moved forward which scared Karkat a little before he was put at ease. Gamzee had just laid his head in Karkat's lap and continued to cry. Karkat ran his fingers through Gamzee's hair. "Hey, are you okay?" Gamzee looked up at Karkat. "No I'm not all up and motherfuckin' okay. Vriska was being all motherfuckin' red towards Tavros and I know I shouldn't let that shit bother me but it made me so motherfucking angry." Gamzee was crying slightly harder but it soon turned into sobbing. "I think I'm flushed for Tavbro Karkat. Seeing Vriska be all motherfuckin' flirtatious with Tavros makes me so fucking angry and sad." Karkat was purring, hoping to calm his friend down. "Well Gamzee, maybe you should get your head out of your damn nook and tell him." "What?" "You heard what I said. He could feel the same way Gamzee. You guys have always been such good friends and Vriska tries to ruin everything when it come to quadrants." Gamzee nodded. "Yeah, she does do that huh." Karkat sighed "Mhm. Maybe it'll be good for you and Tavros to be matesprits. Maybe then you could be Eridan's moirail." Karkat snickered and Gamzee shuttered. "Yeah, I'd rather not be that motherfuckers moirail." Gamzee and Karkat laughed for a bit before Gamzee sat up. "Maybe you're right Karbro. Maybe I should tell Tav before she all up and makes it motherfuckin' worse." Karkat nodded. "Now go fix your stupid fucking clown makeup and get yourself a Matesprit." They both stood and went their own ways. Karkat left and Gamzee did as he was told and went to fix his makeup.

About five minutes pass and Gamzee is now making his way to his moirails respiteblock. Everyone had finished eating while him and Karkat talked and went back to their own business. Gamzee felt his heart racing but he quickly knocked on the door. They had a certain pattern to let them know who it was. This earned him a quick response and Tavros quickly opened the door. Gamzee ruffled his hair. "Hey motherfucker. Mind if I talk to you for a minute?" Tavros smiled. "Uh, I don't mind. Come in." Gamzee walked in and sat down on the boys bed. Tavros sat beside him and looked over at him. "So what's up?" Gamzee took a deep breath and moved his hair out of his face. "Well, I've been meaning to tell you something. And seeing Vriska being all up and motherfuckin' flirtatious helped me realize I should probably do this before it's too motherfuckin' late." Tavros continued to listen but he was a bit confused. Gamzee looked at Tavros and pulled him into a hug. Tavros took a moment to respond but hugged back. "Fuck this is way motherfucking harder than I thought it would be." He sighed. "We've been best friends for so long now, I still remember having some motherfuckin' wicked rap battles like a year ago." Tavros smiled at that. It had been a while huh. "And we've been moirails for like almost a year now." He took another deep breath. "I think I feel flushed for you Tavros. I've been all up and motherfuckin' thinking about it and I don't hate the idea of being matesprits and it's fine if you still wanna be moirails but I just needed to tell you." Tavros was gald half his face was in Gamzee's chest right now because he was probably brown in the face. "Uh Gamzee how many pies have you had today?" "One and it was two hours ago." Tavros felt a fluttering sensation in his stomach and chest. "Well Gamzee, it uh takes a lot to admit that to someone and uh." He paused, feeling Gamzee's grip loosen. Did he think he would be turned down? Tavros pulled out of the hug and took hold of Gamzee by the shoulders. He smiled at his moirail though it probably seemed like a very awkward smile. "I think I'm flushed for you too Gamzee." Gamzee's eyes widen more that Tavros had ever seen in his life and within seconds Gamzee was spinning around while hugging Tavros. Gamzee stopped and they stared at each other for a moment. Both were smiling and both were blushing. Gamzee blinked a few times before leaning in and kissing Tavros. Tavros kissed back. They pulled away after a few seconds. "So I guess this means we're uh matesprits now? "You motherfuckin' know it!" They hugged each other tightly. They then made their way back to Tavros' bed. They cuddled for a while until both boys were asleep.

Gamzee woke up when he heard a familiar voice at the door. He growled. Vriska. He kissed Tavros' forehead before standing up and walking to the door. "Took you long enough Tavros! Don't you know to never keep a girl wa-" she cut herself off. "You're not Tavros." Gamzee chuckled. "Obviously." She looked past him but couldn't see in. "Is Tavros even in there?" Gamzee nodded. "Well tell him I've gotta tell him so-" Gamzee cut her off with a small laugh. "What that you're motherfuckin' flushed for him?" "I, well uh-" "Well I motherfuckin' beat you to it Vriska." Vriska was about to say something but Gamzee spoke again. "We're matesprits now and you're not gonna motherfuckin' be in any quadrants with Tavbro. I'm not letting you hurt him again." She let out and annoyed groan and stormed off. Gamzee closed the door and walked back inside. Tavros was sat up on the bed and started laughing. "Oh uh oh gog. I would have loved to see the look on her face." Gamzee smiled and sat next to Tavros and wrapped his arm over his shoulder. "Wanna watch Pupa Pan?" Tavros' face lit up. "Of course I do!" He quickly went and grabbed his laptop and started the movie. That was the day Gamzee learned Tavros felt the same way and also that he knows every single word to that movie. He smiled happily. He can't wait to spend the rest of his life with his Matesprit.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for all the reads on the last one! I might make a Hazbin hotel one next but you guys should also leave some requests!


End file.
